THe One I Love
by kuro no baka
Summary: Trowa and Duo are on a mission, after three years since the war. Treize is back! But things go wrong as Trowa gets captured. Will he stay or will his lover arrive?


The One I Love

Summary:It has been three years, and Treize is back! Now Trowa and Duo are sent on a mission to stop him once more. But things go wrong as Trowa gets captured. What will he do? Stay or be swept off his feet as his lover arrives(sooner or later)?

Rated:R for language, lime(I think…), and rape(urk…maybe)

Pairings:starts off with 1x3, then 3x13 and 1x6…it's a mess…

Chapter 1: Return For Battle 

Ring…

Ring…

I slowly yawned and picked up the phone at the third ring. "Hello, this is Trowa. How may I-"

" Hey, it's been at least three official years since we broke up. So how's Heero? Is he a lot better than I will ever be? Well, the Preventers found out that Trieze is still alive. So they want us to verify that."My formal lover, Duo said smudgely into the phone.

"You mean like a mission…? Why? Can't they do it?" I asked trying hard to change the subject before Heero would wake.

"mmm…sigh How am I suppose to know? It is already fucked up as it is working with you!" Duo shouted, angrily to Trowa.

"Okay…When and where?"I asked trying to calm myself but failed. I forced back some tears but more come to my eyes. I started to cry, sobbing as I felt a hand on my thigh.

5 minutes later

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying."said my lover who crawled up to me and embraced me into a hug.

"where should I begin? …well Duo called me. He said that Treize is alive and we have to verify that and put him into our custody." I said as Heero got up and went into the kitchen.

I followed him and sat down in the chair across from his. He put down a mug with cocoa in it."Here, this will make you feel better than ever." Heero said as he sat down and

waited for me to continue.

"So I have to go on a mission tomorrow to Rome where they think he is staying." I said as I took a sip of cocoa. Some of it escaped my mouth and traveled down my mouth befoe Heero could lick it up. Then Heero nipped at my lips, wanting access as I closed my eyes and felt his tounge enter my mouth gracefully. We battled to claim each others mouth. Heero crawled up on the table then intensified our kiss as he wrapped his arms around my neck as I did the same. It lasted for another minute or two before we came up for air, panting.

"Heero I-"

"shh…don't say another word." Heero whispered as he ran his fingers down my face until he reached my mouth. I took his hand and softly kissed his palm then closed his hand into a fist.

Knock knock knock 

"I wonder why would anyone visit us…?" I asked as we straighten ourselves up and came to the door. I opened and gasped.

"Hey, long time no see guys. What you aren't gonna let your sister in?" the brown haired woman who was with me at the Circus.

I jerk the door closed as the woman angrily pounded the door. "ack…Heero. Who told her where we lived? I –I thought we escaped her grasp."I said clenching onto Heero , afraid to open the door.

"Big baby…it's no big deal after when someone disturbed our wedding. Preventing us from getting married. Yeah you bitch…"Heero shouted at Cathrine who is pounding harder. "Grrr…wait until I get my hands on you! And how can you say that! Do you know that my baby brother is still too young? I don't want to lose him…all that is left to me…I don't want you to leave me all alone."She stopped and sobbed. I opened the door and extended my hand to her. "You're my sister.You out of anyone should realize that I would never leave you. But you will pay for disturbing our wedding. 'k?" I said teaingly at the last part.

"Trowa…" Cathrine extended her hand and got back up. Then invited her in.

"So how is my baby brother? Anything new with you two?" Cathrine asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"Well…I am having a mission tomorrow." I said sighing.

"What? But-but why? Nothing has happened! So what is it all the sudden?" Cathrine asked shocked.

"My informer said that Trieze was alive and we have to put him into custody."I said calmly to sister.

"Omigod!…wait…is that a good or bad thing?"Cathrine asked.

"ummm…Heero?"I asked unsure

"Yeah Tro-chan?"Heero asked as he nuzzled my nose.

"Was Trieze actually bad? It was mostly Lady Une that did the dirty work right?"I asked as Heero looked puzzled.

"I don't know. I guess at the time.Yes…?" Heero said unsure himself.

"Look…I've gotta go Trowa. Becareful 'k?" Cathrine said as we showed her out and waved goodbye.

"mmm…now I've got you all to myself. What should I do with you little pet?" Heero said cornering me then wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

Then led me to the bedroom taking off my shirt. "Heero, please stop before you spoil it." I whispered hungrily in his ear. Then swirled my tounge in his ear before nipping it. When we got there, I squirmed out of his grasp and pushed him onto the bed then climed up on the bed, before Heero could do anything. Then stood up and unbuckled my slacks to expose a black thong. Heero crawl up and took hold of my ankles then pulled, making me fall onto the bed. Heero crawled on me as he started to kiss my from my thighs and started to nip at my cock, making me squirm.

I could tell that Hee-bunny-chan was loving it! He put on a wicked smile as he stuck a finger in the strap of my thong. Then started to take it off leaving me completely naked. Then kissed my again but with a lot more passion.

"mmm…"I murmered in my throat.

Heero pulled away, as I protested he started to kiss my throat and started to lick and nibble my nipples. "oh! Heero-heero-heero…!" I shouted as he licked further down to my stomach and -

Knock Knock Knock

"grrr…HEY motherfucker! Don't you mind? Were having SEX here?" I yelled stomping to the front door not bothering to put clothes on.

Then opened the door to find-

TBC…

SORRY! I have to stop it right here. Is it good enough to make another chapter? Is it long enough?

R&R!please be my guest!

Well in the next chapter Trowa and Duo leave on the mission, as Heero finds something intresting on Trowa's laptop. What did he find?


End file.
